


Don't ever leave my sight Again

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, Captured, F/M, First Order, Love, Marriage, Pilots, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Resistance, X-Wing, propsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Jessika has a dangerous mission, Poe is worried, and he has every right to be.





	Don't ever leave my sight Again

"You can't Do this!" Poe yelled at Jess. She just told him she was going undercover as a First order officer to get a few secrets, this Mission was the most dangerous one she'd ever been on, and She was going alone.

"You can't tell me what to do! General Organa gave me this mission, I'm the only pilot who hasn't been seen by the first order. I can't say no!" Jess ran I to their room to start packing. As she stuffed supplies and casual clothes into her bag, Poe took her wrist.

"You can't go on this mission, it's to dangerous."

"You think I can't handle it?" Jess snapped.

"No, I do, it's just-"

"I'm going, weather you like it or not. Now let me pack." Poe let go of her arm, and she started packing again.

\----------

Jess stood beside a stolen First Order ship that the Resistance recently acquired. She threw her bag inside and a few other things.

"I promise you, I'll be ok." Jess hugged her boyfriend tight.

"Just to give you something to look forward to-" Jess heard pretty much the  whole Resistance gasp, she turned around and saw Poe on one knee, holding a Silver ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Jess put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, but she still squealed.

"Yes!" She screamed. Poe shot up and kissed her. He placed the ring on her finger.

"I promise to come back. I love you." Jess kissed him one more time, and walked into the ship. 

"Love you too, Pava." Poe whispered.

\---------

Jess walked around the First order base like it was nothing, just another mission. No one suspected her of anything, and no one recognized her so far. Jess fiddled with the ring on her finger. She probably shouldn't wear it in public, but she just couldn't part with it. She looked down at her hand, so she didn't notice who she was about to run into.

"Oh I'm so-" Jess looked up and saw General Hux. Jess looked down, hoping he wouldn't see her face.

"What's you name?" Hux asked, obviously noticing something about the girl.

"M-Marie, Marie Diaz." Jess lied. Hux looked at her, Jess still had her head down.

"Did you think your lies could help you? Troops, take her away." Hux ordered. Jess screamed and kicked like a child.

"No!" 

\----------

"Commander Dameron, I think you need to hear this." Karé said. Poe got up and ran into the debriefing room, when he walked in, he saw almost everyone, looking at him with sadness. He knew what this meant.

"Jessika?" He said, his voice cracking. 

"She was captured. I'm sorry Commander." Poe ran out of the room, as if a part of him was just torn out. He ran into his and Jessika's room. Poe's vision blurred with tears. She promised to come back, he was going to marry her. Then Poe realized, she was only captured, not dead, he could rescue her. Of course, he knew no one would let him do that, that Definitely wouldn't stop him.

\------------

"Jessika Pava, Blue-three, Elite member of Black Squadron. Impressive, Ms. Pava." Hux smugly said.

"You must know alot about the Resistance."

"I won't tell you anything." Jess yelled.

"You will, you see, The First Order has made a weapon so painful, no one can resist."

"No pain will make me talk."

"Maybe not physically, but maybe mentally." Jess didn't know what he meant by that. He led her into a dark room, and left. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Jess?" Said a man. She looked around and saw the source of the voice. Poe. She ran up to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Poe asked, surprised.

"Know what?!"

"You failed us. Because of you, the Base was found, and over half of the Resistance is dead or captured, because you failed."

"What? I would never."

"I can't believe I ever dated you, or said I loved you." 

"Poe! You don't mean that!"

"No I do, you're so stupid! You need to go! Go Before you die. Not that it would matter." Poe's image disappeared, but Jess fell to hear knees in tears. The door behind her opened.

"Ms. Pava, we have many different versions of this pain. Unless you tell us where the base is, we will show you the many scenarios of your future failures." Hux told her. Jess just cried, not paying attention. So he walked out, leaving a broken Jess.

\---------

Poe snuck out of his room late a night, when everyone was asleep. He crept over to the hanger bay and got in his X-Wing. He knew what trouble he would be in later, but it didn't matter, as long as he got Jess back, safe. He looked back at the base, seeing a few people looking at him. Then his comm went off alot, but he managed to silence it.

"I'll save you Jess, I promise." 

\--------

Jessika just watched Poe get killed on a Mission. It was becoming to much. She knew it was fake, and that nothing was real, but the pain of just seeing this made her want to cry a river. 

But then she heard what sounded like alarms, and then people rushing around. There was no windows for Jess to see out of, so she had no clue as to what was happening. Then she thought of the fact that the Resistance was saving her. But that would be a lot of trouble for just one Pilot. Then she realized, what Pilot would be dumb yet brave enough to do this. Definitely Poe Dameron.

Jess heard a crash noise, then the sound of blasters, then the sound of a door opening. She turned around and saw Poe, his head covered in blood.

"Oh my Force!" Jess ran to him, looking at his wounds.

"I'm ok, but we need to hurry." Poe grabbed her hand and ran. They dodged blasts from every one, trying to get to a ship. Finally, they reached a ship they could pilot.

"You shoot! I will Pilot!" Jess yelled over the sound of blaster fire. The two  got in and immediately took off. Poe fired at the base, hoping to buy Poe some time to go into hyperspace. Eventually, Poe figured out what to do, and the familiar scene of Blue lights was seen threw the windows. The young couple got up and hugged.

"Don't ever leave my sight Again." Poe hugged her tighter.

"I won't. Thank you for saving me."

"I will always save you. And of course, vise versa." Jess laughed at his last comment.

"Still wanna marry me?"

"Yes, a million times yes Poe Dameron."

Requested by TwentyOneJedi011

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! 


End file.
